The Pillar of Aurora
by TrueRising
Summary: A young boy is chosen to travel the multiverse and purge them of a threat that seeks nothing but destruction and death. Will he succeed? Will he fail? Can he truly overcome this ordeal against a threat that has proven to be greater than any of the worlds have ever faced? He does know something though, if he dies, he'll die fighting! (Powerful OC) (Harem)


**A/N: This story may be slow progressing as each world that my character visits will probably last for maybe more than ten chapters each. Also, I may make some things up for the story that aren't originally canon.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Awaken and ascend as your legacy across the Multiverse is soon to come!**

"What?"

The voice of a young male could be heard in this endless void of white nothingness, and from what could be seen of the male, he appeared to be a young man no older than the age of fourteen. His face full of confusion as he heard the voice call out to him from who knows where? He looked around and looked for the source of the voice.

The boy had snow-white straight hair and crimson red eyes, his skin was fair and his body lean. He donned a tight black t-shirt with black jeans and white tall combat boots, he also had a hooded white open loose short-sleeved vest over the top. Finally, he had a black fingerless glove on his left hand that had metal plates on the top.

"Where in the world did that voice come from?" The young man looked around in confusion before finally stopping when he saw a bunch of text suddenly appear in front of his face, he just blinked at it in confusion. There was the familiar voice that continued talking as the words they were speaking popped up in front of him.

**You are unfortunate enough to have suffered a rather terrible demise! But, that does not mean your journey ends here!**

"Wait... Did I die? Hmm, oh yeah! That damn truck and the drunk driver!" He shouted in realisation. He remembered now, the sight of those bright headlights that were bright enough that he could see the driver shaking side to side with a wasted look. Which was the last thing he saw before perishing! "Damn... never thought I'd die so early."

**Tell me, Colza! Are you prepared for what is to come? And to travel across worlds where endless possibilities can be found? Worlds of fiction. Worlds of wonder. Worlds of power. The worlds of Anime!**

"Anime worlds? Is this for real? Or am I going insane?" The boy, now identified as Colza, wondered. He thought of everything and thought that such a thing was impossible, it was called fiction for a reason, it doesn't exist. But, what's the harm in humouring this voice for a bit? "Very well, explain to me!"

**Very well! You have been chosen as the fortunate soul to travel across the entire multiverse! Only very few individuals are granted such a gift, and you would be able to arrive in the next world whenever you please.**

"Alright, so I would have free reign as to when I get teleported to the next world, huh? Sounds promising, that would mean I wouldn't just randomly teleport without knowledge." Colza muttered. If what this voice was telling him was true, then his life may have just gotten much more interesting then he would have thought.

**Now that you have been explained of what this journey of yours can entail, it's time to decide on another subject! What kind of power is it that you wish to have when travelling through these worlds?**

"Powers, huh?"

Colza could think of countless kinds of powers in the world that he would want to have, though he wanted the powers that would give him the upper edge if he were to arrive in dangerous worlds. Of course, there was the broken ability known simply as The Gamer, giving the person the ability to live the life of a game character.

While the thought did seem appealing to him, it was pretty overused, so he decided against the power as he knew that it could also bring some serious consequences. Next was the power of a Saiyan, the ability to even turn Super Saiyan and gain immense powers capable of destroying galaxies.

While this one also seemed very intriguing to him, he figured that it also had its drawbacks that could very much cost him in the future. Them being that it required incredible training and learning to get used to, as well as possible energy disorder. You know, when Goku was unable to control his energy after overusing it in a fight.

And considering that if he was to suddenly lose his ability to control his energy in the middle of a battle, that would mark the end of him! And that is not something he wishes to experience again! There were just so many options that he could choose from, and after some thinking, he got something!

"How about, the ability of Another Cosmology?"

**Another Cosmology? You have chosen a rather unique power, most would immediately ask for the powers of a Gamer, but you are different... Interesting, truly interesting! The power of Another Cosmology, one that can help you survive in any world!**

For those that are not so knowledgable as to the Another Cosmology power, it is one that originates from the Mondaijiverse. It is also known as Pseudo Star Map Creation, which is the secret of the pantheons of Gods. It's considered one of the most powerful forces that exist within the Little Garden, a place in the Mondaijiverse.

The power grants the user a rather incredibly gifted body, meaning it grants them incredible strength, speed, immunity, regenerative powers, and much more! From his current knowledge, there are very few users that have the abilities of the Another Cosmology. Them being Azi Dahaka, Izayoi Sakamaki, Canaria, Indra, and the one known as His Highness.

When we are talking about this absurd ability being incredibly powerful, we can look to Azi Dahaka. Which his cosmology is known as Avesta, which allows the person to add the opponent's power to himself, it also allows him to neutralize his opponent's power in the process. Crazy, right? While it had its flaws, it was still incredible.

While he didn't exactly watch or read the Mondaiji media stuff, he did like to read on the character's powers and such. He did of course have himself planned to watch the show eventually, but he didn't really get the time to do so.

**Now that you have chosen what type of power you want. Which of the Another Cosmologies are you looking to gain? Azi Dahaka's Avesta? Izayoi Sakamaki's Aurora Pillar? Indra's Universal Truth - Brahman? His Highness's Avatara and Void Star? MAybe Canaria's Poet?**

"I'd like to receive Izayoi's Aurora Pillar."

Colza had answered with certainty. True, while he would have been incredibly powerful with Azi Dahaka's cosmology, Izayoi's didn't lack far behind Azi's. Izayoi's power allows him to destroy any power that he is up against. While there may be ways to bypass his ability, it was still powerful in its own right.

The gift in which Aurora Pillar came through didn't exactly have a name for itself, but according to the one known as Canaria. If the gift were to have attained a name for itself, its appropriate name would have been [Last Future of Embryo]. So, he was certain with his choice of power for his journey.

**Very well, Colza! You shall be granted abilities of the one known as Sakamaki Izayoi! You will feel pain as his powers are given to you, try your best to resist the urge to scream as it will slow the procedure!**

Before he could say anything back, he widened his eyes when he could feel his heart pulsating repeatedly. He quickly fell to his knees as he began panting hard as his eyes were dilating and his body was shaking constantly. He felt like his body was being ripped apart!

While he did hear that he was going to feel pain from the procedure of receiving his new powers, he didn't expect it to be this painful! He grunted as he gritted his teeth in pain before falling to his back as he ended up arching his back on the ground while he was barely being able to keep his screams inside of him.

Sweat was pouring down from his face as gripped his head, his bones felt like they were being crushed and his skin being ripped off slowly and painfully. He rolled back over before punching the ground to vent out any anger that he received from the pain that he was feeling right now.

"Gah~!" Colza gave off a light scream as he then was on his knees while looking up and panting heavily, his face showing signs of relief as he could feel his body returning to normal. When he managed to catch his breath, he looked at his hands to see his body was surrounded by a thin layer of golden light that slowly faded away.

He then slowly stood up while still panting slightly, he looked at his body as he could feel that he was kind of warm and something inside of him was filled with energy. In truth, he felt far stronger than he ever did before in his life, and he liked the feeling. Colza then gulped slightly before deciding something.

"I need to test this..." Colza muttered. He then bent his knees as he realed his right fist back and clenched it before thrusting it forwards as hard as he could, and to say he was shocked at what happened next would be a great understatement. When his fist propelled forwards, it sent an incredibly powerful blast of wind that made his clothes sway at incredible speeds. "Woah..."

He honestly had some doubts that he was truly going to get any powers from this mysterious voice, but they were now all gone as he could clearly see the strength that he now possessed. It was honestly exhilarating, the rush of power coursing through his veins was like a rushing powerful river.

**Congratulations! You have successfully taken in the powers of the Another Cosmology known as Aurora Pillar! Now that we have gotten that out of the way, are you prepared to be sent into the first world?**

"Hmm, I guess I'm more ready than I'll ever be! But, before I go, there is something that has been bothering me." Colza stated. While he couldn't see the person that had given him his powers, he could hear them giving him a confused sound. "You hide it well, but there is something off about your tone of voice. It's just that... you seem to be hiding something."

**...**

"Ever since we started this conversation, I had noticed how you talked a bit cheerfully, but there were traces of sadness as well as worry. So, I want to know, why is that?" Colza asked seriously. True to his words, ever since first hearing the words of this strange being, there was something up with their tone of voice. "Is there a bigger reason as to why you have given me these powers?"

**You are more observant than I take you for. Very well, I have indeed done this little deal with you for more than just because you died. In truth, I am in need of some serious assistance from someone such as yourself.**

"Help? What kind of help can I possibly give someone as powerful as you? Considering how you can just grant me such powerful abilities, you have to be someone of incredible power within the universe's hierarchy." Colza stated.

**You are correct again. I am indeed of such a being you describe, in truth, I am the observer. Someone who watches all of the entire multiverse.**

"So, basically, your job is to watch over the entire multiverse? From danger perhaps?" Colza asked in a bit of surprise as he heard the being's words.

**That is correct. It is my sole duty to watch over our worlds and make sure that they don't face destruction, but, there is an anomaly which I don't even know of. Whatever it is, it's traversing through the many universes and leaving behind a trail of destruction wherever it goes. Countless universes have already fallen victim to its wrath.**

"But... Can't you just remove them yourself? Someone with power such as yourself should be able to do so with minimum difficulty." Colza wondered. In a logical sense, his words would be true. So, why is it that this godly being needed his help in such a matter concerning the entire multiverse?

**While I may be incredibly powerful, I am still but a mere observer. Meaning that I am to not interfere or interact with the worlds below despite my position, so I am unable to act upon this threat myself.**

"I guess that makes sense, but, are you able to tell me anything about this threat? If they are as dangerous as to be able to destroy universes, then having some clue as to what I'll be facing would be beneficial." Colza frowned. If he was going to embark on this mission, then information was a virtue.

**I do not know much, but I can tell you what I do know of. I can only tell you that this group, from what I have managed to discover, they call themselves Harvesters. The only other thing I know of is that they have a hierarchy of their own and that their final goal is to destroy all worlds, no matter what.**

"I see... These guys definitely sound like a major threat." Colza muttered. He held his hand to his chin as he thought over the information, if these Harvesters were truly capable of their goal, then the many worlds won't stand much of a chance against them. "Alright, then when do we begin?"

**I'm grateful that you have agreed to assist me. Now, I would like you to begin as soon as possible, the quicker we get rid of this threat, the higher the chance the multiverse has of surviving through this ordeal.**

"That's understandable, it would be better to get this done quickly."

**That's correct. Though, I need to warn you before you truly accept this mission. These beings are capable of extreme feats, their leader having the power to truly destroy entire Universes with complete ease. Are you truly prepared?**

"... Yes! While I may not be able to take them on right now, I'll just get stronger and stronger!"

**Alright then! If you are prepared, then it is time!**

**Prepare for transportation!**

**[5]**

**[4]**

**[3]**

**[2]**

**[1]**

* * *

"Why am I in the sky?!"

Colza shouted as he suddenly found himself flailing around as he was seen falling from unknown heights, he was panicking as he looked down to see the ground beign solid ground. He widened his eyes when he noticed that there wasn't anything for him to grab onto or anything to break his fall.

From what he could see, the place was an open field of grass as the sky was definitely possibly somewhere in the afternoon as it was still bright out. He continued falling as the ground was fast approaching him.

"Oh, crap! This going to be freaking painful!" Colza groaned. He knew for a fact that he could survive the fall he was going to have, but that didn't exactly mean that he wasn't going to feel extreme pain from it! He quickly positioned himself upright as he braced himself for the impact that was going to happen. "Here we go!"

He was falling with both his arms raised above his head as the wind was making his hair flutter upwards, he then braced his legs as the ground quickly covered his view. The result of the landing was a crater and the creation of a cloud of dust that surrounded him as the sound of impact was pretty loud.

"Wow, it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be." Colza was heard through the dust. The cloud then slowly began to disappear as he could now be seen walking out of it while dusting off his clothes. They had been covered a bit by the dust as he was giving an annoyed look, he really didn't like his clothes dirty. "Man, what a pain."

After a couple of seconds of dusting off his clothes, he walked out of the crater he was standing in before looking around in confusion at his new surroundings. It truly was just a massive field of grass, it looked pretty empty in his eyes as he could only see a few trees that were in the distance.

"Where the heck is this?" Colza frowned. He knew that he was in a different world now, but which world exactly? From his knowledge, he certainly didn't remember there being a fictional world based on a world of grass! There had to be more to it! "Alright, priorities first! Find out what world I'm in, and think on more after that! Alright, let's get star-!"

Colza didn't get to finish what he was saying as he heard strange sounds coming from the distance, he blinked a couple of times before turning his head towards the direction which he was hearing it from. He narrowed his eyes as he could see flashes in the distance, though he couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Hm... I guess this is my only lead, so going there is the only option." Colza muttered. He then prepared himself as he got into a running stance before he rushed off into the distance, he smirked as he could feel his body going past the Third Cosmic Velocity. 'So, this is what it feels like to run like Izayoi. Even if I'm holding back a bit!'

Colza could feel the rush of wind past by his body as he was running. He didn't know what was happening up ahead, but it was currently his best option of finding out what world he was in, and what his next was going to be. So, he continued running before he started to see something in the distance from where the flashes were.

"Are those... people?" Colza wondered. He began slowing down as he was closing in on what was happening, he quickly stopped as he looked to see what the figures were. When he did, he noticed that it was something that he was not expecting at all. They weren't even people, or even anything living for that matter, it was something made of wood. "Wait... these things look like... claws?"

Colza slowly widened his eyes as he noticed the shape of what he was looking at, they were stupidly massive in size and were most definitely claws now that he looked at them carefully. He then went to a calm yet blank look when a huge shadow loomed over his body, he could feel the breath of something surround him.

"..." Colza silently stood up from his crouched position before looking up slowly to see what was looming over him, he just stared blankly when he saw what it was. It was a massive face, a wooden one at that! The head was probably as big as a freaking city, what the hell has a face that big?! How didn't notice it before?! "Hello?"

"Greetings, young one." The voice from the massive being was deep and wise sounding, he just nodded towards the being as he really couldn't get a good view of what he was looking at. Whatever it was, it was most definitely a male, if the voice was anything to go by. "Who is it that I am speaking to?"

"Uh... well, my name is Colza. Colza Wraith." Colza introduced. He didn't seem a bit scared at all by the being in front of him, despite its massive size. Probably due to his new powers, but if he didn't have them, he was quite certain he would have died from meer shock and surprise. "May I ask for yours?"

"You don't know who I am? That's quite the surprise, though I did see you fall from some kind of portal within the sky." The giant being replied in slight surprise. He could have sworn that he heard the being clear his throat, though Colza was sweating slightly after hearing the sentence. "My name is Aldoron, also known as the Wood Dragon God."

"Aldoron? Wood Dragon God? Can't say that I have ever heard of you?" Colza responded. While any other person would be in total shock, he wasn't, he was still slightly surprised mind you, but definitely not as much as any other person would. Aldoron gave a small chuckle at the calmness of Colza before asking. "By the way, I sense a very powerful energy coming from within you, it's not magic, that's for sure. So, just who are you? You are no ordinary boy."

"Uh... damnit, I'm caught, aren't I?" Colza sighed. He was pretty interested when he heard the dragon in front of him talk about magic, but pushed it aside for now as he decided to answer. "Well, to start it off, I should probably start by saying that I am not of this world."

"Really? Are you perhaps from Edolas?"

"Edolas? What the heck is Edolas? No, I'm not from wherever that place is, I'm talking about how I'm not from this Universe." Colza dropped. Colza could see Aldoron's surprise when he saw the eyes of the being widen considerably at the declaration he made. "To answer your question, my power isn't magic, as you have said before. It's merely known as [Aurora Pillar]."

"[Aurora Pillar]? Whatever this power you have is, it certainly seems limitless, whatever it is." Aldoron muttered. Aldoron could see it, Colza's eyes seem to give off a look that screamed power and was someone to not trifle with. He then asked something that raided his mind. "Then, if what you say is true, why is it that you are here? What business do you have?"

'Should I tell this guy? I guess, he is of this world, so it would probably help to have someone of his status know of a coming calamity...' Colza wondered. True to his words, if the invasion of the ones known as Harvester were to attack, it would be best for Aldoron to know of it, so he could be prepared. "Alright then, what I'm about to tell you is of great importance. It is not to go out to civilians unless given permission, understood?"

"Sure? What is it exactly?" Aldoron replied unsurely. He could tell that whatever he was going to be told was of the utmost importance, considering the seirous gaze that Colza had now was saying anything.

"This will take some time..."

* * *

"If what you are saying is true, then our world may be meeting its end if we don't prepare."

"I know, that's why I need to try and stop that from happening. Which is why I have been sent here by this god, known as the Observer."

Colza had explained everything to Aldoron, and the news had affected the dragon to a grand extent, finding it shocking to know such beings were going to arrive. Colza was now seen standing on top of Aldoron's massive palm as he was being shown what appeared to be Aldoron's other hand, which was planted firmly on the ground and keeping himself stable.

Due to him being placed upon Aldoron's raised left hand, he could now see Aldoron's appearance. He was a stupidly massive dragon that eclipsed mountains, his body being encompassed entirely of tree bark with what appeared to be a tree and other wood-like features addorning him. There was also a large tree vine protruding from his head.

While Colza had explained everything to Aldoron, Aldoron did the same in return. He had been told of the things like the war and the dragon that the Dragon Gods had fled from in the continent of Ishgar, or now known as Fiore. Apparently, this world was mainly of magic and had many things that piqued Colza's interest, and he was in the continent of Guiltina, from what he could remember.

"Do you see the city that has been built within my palm?" Aldoron asked. Colza narrowed his eyes as he could most definitely see what appeared to be a rather huge city built on the other hand of the Dragon God. He also knew that there was apparently another part of a city which he remembered Aldoron call Draseel on the hand he was currently standing on.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's one of the cities on my body, you will be able to stay there if you wish," Aldoron answered. Colza just nodded his head in thanks, at least there was a place for him to take refuge at as he was here. "Thanks, though I doubt that I'll be staying for long. I still have a serious mission on my hands, remember?"

"Of course, and I will assist with this endeavour. I will protect this area from the Harvesters if they were to appear." Aldoron assured. Colza just smiled in response as Aldoron returned the smile, though it was hard to see as his face almost always kept the same expression. "We are in perilous times, from what you have told me."

"Yeah, and hopefully we can make it out." Colza frowned. He was about to say something else to Aldoron, but stopped when his eyes widened considerably. He saw images flashing, all he saw were images of destruction and death, and some kind of palace of sorts, there were countless people dying by strange creatures. The visions were so painful that he fell to his knees and was grunting in pain, he also felt a bunch of information rush into his mind.

"Colza?! What's wrong?" Aldoron asked in worry. Just a second ago, the young boy was just fine and talking to him, know he was groaning in agony while clutching the sides of his head. He was breathing heavily, but was starting to calm down as sweat dripped from his face. "Colza? What just happened to you?"

"Aldoron... it was the Harvesters." Colza managed to say as he struggled to his feet. Aldoron widened his eyes considerably, were the Harvesters already starting their attack?! They weren't prepared! Colza then looked up at Aldoron and shouted. "Aldoron! I need to go! I saw it, destruction and death!"

"Where? Where did you see this?" Aldoron questioned.

"Some kind of palace... Though, I felt like a bunch of information suddenly rushed into my mind. I don't know how, but I just know that this palace is located in the eastern direction from here!" Colza explained. Aldoron nodded his head in understanding. "I assume that you are going to be heading to this palace?"

"Yeah! I have to, I can't just leave a place to suffer knowing it is going to be under attack from Harvesters!" Colza stated with determination. He clenched his fists, it would seem that the battle was going to begin sooner than he had wanted. Was he ready? Could he win? No, he can't be thinking like this!

"Very well. I wish you the best of luck, I'll protect this area from them if they were to start attacking here. Just head to my right, that will be the eastern direction." Aldoron stated. Colza nodded his head strongly before jumping off of Aldoron's hand before running at full speed towards the direction that Aldoron instructed him, with his speed reaching past the Third Cosmic Velocity.

"I need to get there as fast as I can! I just hope I'm not too late!"


End file.
